nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
J.P. Morgan
Jora P. Morgan hat mit seinen fast 60 Lebensjahren schon so einiges gesehen und erlebt. Bevor er im ersten und zweiten großen Krieg dabei half, die Menschenreiche von den marodierenden Orcs zu befreien, verteidigte er davor seine Heimat Lordaeron gegen wilde Trollclans. = Der zweite Krieg Morgan war Zeuge des legendären Duells zwischen dem Oberkommandierenden der alliierten Kräfte, Anduin Lothar, und dem Orc Orgrim Schicksalshammer. Nachdem Ersterer das Duell nicht für sich entscheiden konnte, schworen Morgan und seine Kameraden erst zu ruhen, bis sie jeden einzelnen Orc ins Grab befördert haben. Der zweite Krieg dauerte nach den Ereignissen am schwarzen Berg nicht mehr lange, und als sich schließlich die Söhne Lothars zusammenfanden, um den Krieg in die Heimat der Orcs zu tragen, war es Morgans Wunsch, sich diesen Helden anzuschließen, um die Orcs final und endgültig auszulöschen. Orcs, Schafe und Wölfe Morgans Vorgesetzter bei der Armee hatte allerdings andere Pläne und schickte den kampfeshungrigen Unteroffizier in das neu zu errichtende Sturmwind, um dem verbündeten Reich dabei zu helfen, seine zerrütteten Truppen neu aufzubauen. Jora diente somit fortan als Adjutant eines lordaeronischen Militärattachés. Eine für ihn persönlich erniedrigende Aufgabe, da er an den Schreibtisch "verbannt" wurde und seine ausgezeichneten Talente als Kämpfer nicht mehr ausüben konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz erledigte er auch diesen Dienst gewissenhaft und ohne sich zu beschweren. Nach seiner Zeit als Adjutant wurde Morgan schließlich nach Lordaeron beordert, zum Offizier befördert, ausgezeichnet und war fortan für die Ausbildung junger Rekruten verantwortlich. Erneut sah er sich mit einem Dienstposten konfrontiert um den er nicht gebeten hatte. Sein eigentliches Ziel war es, die Kommandantur über ein Internierungslager für Orcs zu erhalten, um seinen Hass auf diese Wesen ausleben und die verpasste Chance für den Einmarsch in Draenor kompensieren zu können. Seinen Unmut darüber mussten die Rekruten dann zu spüren bekommen. Morgan drillte sie so lange, bis einige von ihnen schlicht nicht mehr konnten und die seelisch weniger gefestigten Rekruten aus Verzweiflung desertierten. Es gipfelte schließlich darin, dass sich einer von ihnen das Leben nahm. Als er sich bei seinem Vorgesetzten dafür rechtfertigen musste, kam schließlich folgendes Gespräch zustande: ... Morgan: "Es sind Schafe. Dumme, nichtsnutzige Schafe. Ich kann aus ihnen keine Soldaten formen. Wir, ihr und ich, Veteranen aus der alten Zeit, wir sind es, die diese Welt gerettet haben. Was bleibt jetzt übrig? Die besten sind gefallen. Diese verweichlichten Versager werden niemals in unsere Fußstapfen treten." Vorgesetzter: "Ihr habt Recht. Es sind Schafe. Natürlich sind sie Schafe. Sie sind jung. Jung und grün hinter den Ohren. Aber was denkt ihr, was sie brauchen um zu wachsen? Hm, Morgan? Einen Wolf, der sie zerfleischt? Oder doch eher einen Hirten, der auf sie achtet? Hört ihnen zu, seid für sie da. Schützt sie. Formt Soldaten aus Ihnen. Und das ist keine Bitte, es ist ein Befehl. Bessert euch, oder ich stelle euch vor ein Militärtribunal, ihr habt mein Wort." ... Die Worte des Vorgesetzten hatten den gewünschten Erfolg. Die Ausbildung unter Morgan war noch immer hart und Fehltritte wurden auch weiterhin nicht toleriert. Aber eine entscheidende Sache änderte sich: Morgan ging in seiner Rolle als Hirte auf. Er hörte sich die Nöten und Sorgen seiner Schäfchen an, sprach ihnen Mut zu und merzte so Defizite aus. Die Rekruten sahen zu ihm auf, und er genoss diese Momente. In den drei Kompanien, die unter Morgan zu vollwertigen Kampftruppen reiften, fanden sich einige der besten Soldaten Ihrer Jahrgänge. Morgan erkannte, dass die gründliche Ausbildung der Jugend viel sinnvoller für die Stärke seines Volkes war als das Ausleben seines tiefen Hasses auf die Orcs. Als der Paladin Tirion Fordring wegen seiner Bindung an den Orc Etrigg für des Verrates als schuldig befunden und verbannt wurde, machte sich Morgan einen Spaß daraus, den Namen Fordrings vor anderen Soldaten in den Dreck zu ziehen und seinen Hass auf Orcs an die Rekruten weiterzugeben. Bei seiner späteren Zeit bei der Argentumdämmerung und dem Argentumkreuzzug verzichtete er selbstverständlich darauf, seine Meinung anderen gegenüber preiszugeben. Doch bis Morgan ein Streiter des Argentum werden würde, sollte noch einige Zeit vergehen. Brennende Städte und lebende Tote Unerwartet kam eines Tages eine Order des Oberkommandos der Armee. Sofortige Mobilmachung aller Truppen. Urlaubssperre. Aktivierung der Reserveeinheiten. Wieso und warum war nicht bekannt. Wurde Lordaeron etwa der Krieg erklärt? Eine erneute Invasion des Orcs? Es dauerte noch Tage bis schließlich ein Marschbefehl einging. Eine Einheit unter der Führung von Morgan wurde in die Provinz um Andorhal entsandt um Straßensperren zu errichten und alles und jeden daran zu hindern, die Stadt zu betreten oder zu verlassen. Sofortige Exekution bei Zuwiderhandlung. Morgan schien das ganze sehr suspekt. Legitimation zur Tötung unbewaffneter Bürger aus dem eigenen Volk? Die Tatsache, dass einige Tage später eine Einheit des Silbernen Hand um Prinz Arthas höchstpersönlich eine der Straßensperren in Richtung Stratholme passierte, machte die ganze Geschichte nur noch seltsamer. Gerüchte machten unter den Soldaten die Runde. Greift Arthas nach der Krone? Will er mit Hilfe der Silbernen Hand den König stürzen? Gerüchte die durch Morgan schnell unterbunden und unter Strafe gestellt wurden. Als immer mehr Bürger die Straßensperren zu passierten versuchten, abgewiesen wurden und früher oder später erneut aufkreuzten, voller Angst, wurde die Situation langsam kritisch. Erstes Blut floss und es wurde klar, dass die Bedrohung diesmal nicht von außerhalb, sondern offensichtlich von innerhalb kam und ihren Ursprung in Andorhal hat. Morgan wies seine Einheiten, an kühle Köpfe zu bewahren, auf weitere Befehle zu warten und die Straßensperren zu halten, während immer wieder Truppen der Armee, Paladine der Silbernen Hand und Priester in Richtung Andorhal ritten. Keiner von Ihnen erklärte wieso und warum, bis eine Tages ein Bote der Armee dahergeritten kam und folgendes verkündete: Stratholme brennt. Die Silberne Hand hat die Krone verraten. Der Prinz segelt zum fernen Kontinent Nordend um den Feind zu bekämpfen. Sofortige Erweiterung des Verteidigungskreises um Andorhal. Dem sonst so souveränen Morgan fuhr es kalt den Rücken runter und er brauchte eine Weile, ehe er klare Worte zu formulieren vermochte. "...Wer ist der Feind? Die Silberne Hand?" Der Kurier starrte Morgan eine Weile sehr ungläubig an, ehe er dann einfach präzise und klar antwortete: "Ein Kult um einen gewissen Magier namens Kel'Thuzad hat dunkle Magie angewandt, Korn verseucht und lässt Tote auferstehen. Das Epizentrum der Epidemie ist Andorhal. Streiter der Silbernen Hand unter Uther dem Lichtbringer haben Befehle des Prinzen missachtet und zuwidergehandelt. Wisst ihr etwa nicht, wieso ihr hier seid?" Der Kloß in Morgans Hals, welcher ihn am sprechen hinderte, war wohl Antwort genug und so gab der Bote seinem Pferd die Sporen. Das Klackern der Hufe auf der gepflasterten Straße hinderten Morgan daran, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Seine Feldwebel und Truppführer starrten ihn unsicher und erwartungsvoll an. Er als Kommandant stand nun in der Pflicht das Richtige zu tun und seine Soldaten auf das, was auf sie zukam, vorzubereiten. Ein mehr als kompliziertes Unterfangen, wenn man nicht weiß, was eben genau das war. Als der Reiter soweit entfernt war, dass das Hufgeklackere verstummte, atmete Morgan einmal tief durch, nahm eine soldatische, disziplinierte Haltung an und gab Befehle aus, als ob das gerade gehörte das normalste der Welt wäre. Morgans Souveränität, Klarheit und Professionalität in diesem Moment schwappte offensichtlich auf seine Soldaten über, und so führte ein jeder von ihnen gewissenhaft aus, was Morgan ihnen befahl. Einen halben Tag, welcher sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, geschah nichts. Der Wind blies nicht, kein Vogel zwitscherte und keiner der Soldaten schien den Drang zu verspüren, sich mit seinen Kameraden unterhalten zu müssen. Die gespenstische Stille wurde dann erneut durch das Geräusch von Hufen auf Pflasterstein gebrochen. Aus Richtung Andorhal trabte eine Paladin der Silberhand mit ihrem Ross auf die Straßensperre zu, bei der Morgan just in diesem Moment wegen eines Kontrollganges anwesend war. Die goldene Rüstung war zerbeult und schützte dessen Trägerin offensichtlich in jüngster Vergangenheit vor schweren Angriffen. Die Stola sowie der Wappenrock wiesen Risse auf und waren durch und durch mit Schmutz und Blut verdreckt. Der heilige Streitkolben der Paladin steckte in einer Halterung an des Rosses Harnisch und pulsierte vor Licht, hungrig darauf, durch die Reihen seiner untoten Feinde zu pflügen und Vergeltung zu bringen. Die Trägerin der Waffe zog die Zügel und machte ein paar Meter vor der Sperre halt. Die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick erinnerte Morgan an Anduin Lothar vor seinem Duell gegen Orgrim Schicksalshammer. "Licht mit euch, Soldaten. Macht den Weg frei und lasst mich passieren", sprach sie selbstbewusst und mit einem gewissen befehlenden Unterton. "Legitimiert euch", entgegnete Morgan ihr knapp und deutlich. Die Situation war mehr als angespannt. Der Bote erklärte noch am Morgen den Verrat der Silberhand, aber nun stand dieses Ritterin vor ihnen als wäre nichts dergleichen passiert. Die Paladin musterte ihn eindringlich. Als wäre ihr bloßes Erscheinungsbild nicht Legitimation genug. Sie war aber scheinbar über solche Gedanken erhaben und kam Morgans Aufforderungen nach. "Lady Kathrin of Shi -'' ", mitten im Satz klackte und surrte es. Ein Armbrustbolzen durchschnitt unter einem totbringenden Pfiff die Luft und anschließend den Hals der Paladin, woraufhin diese, aufgrund des Gewichts, samt Ross zur Seite wegkippte und regungslos im Dreck landete. Selbst Morgan zuckte in diesem Moment vor Schreck zusammen und blickte sogleich hinter sich. Ein junger Armbrustschütze starrte geschockt auf die Tote. Als einziger in der Reihe fehlte seiner Armbrust Spannung und Bolzen. Er nässte sich ein, als alle Blicken auf ihn gerichtet wurden. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Das Ross der Toten rappelte sich in dem Moment wieder auf und galoppierte vor Schreck davon. Ein Stiefel der Reiterin hing noch im Steigbügel, wodurch der leblose Körper einfach mitgeschliffen wurde. Ein unwürdiges Ende für eine vermutlich große Kriegerin. In Morgan schäumte die Wut über. So sehr, dass er das angestaute Blut in seiner Stirn pochen hörte. Raubtierartig fixierte er den Schützen wie ein Löwe eine Gazelle. In diesem Moment wollte er nichts lieber tun als seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen, aber schaffte es sich stattdessen auf seine soldatische Disziplin zu besinnen. "''Führt den Schützen ab und legt ihn in Ketten", befehligte Morgan knapp und gefasst, ehe er sich seinen Leuten zuwandte und sprach: "Ich weiß, dass ihr euch fürchtet, ich weiß, dass einige von euch frisch aus der Ausbildung kommen und noch nie mit so etwas konfrontiert wurden. Ich weiß, dass ihr das Gefühl verspürt, euren Vorfahren, den Veteranen aus den Orckriegen, unbedingt nacheifern zu müssen. Merkt euch folgendes: Ich erwarte keine Heldentaten von euch. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr mehr leistet als euer Körper oder eure Köpfe zulassen. Das einzige was ich erwarte, ist, dass ihr eure Ausbildung nicht vergesst und DISZIPLIN an den Tag legt. Wer dem hier nicht gewachsen ist, fordere ich hiermit auf mir dies mitzuteilen. Im Vertrauen. Weitermachen." Welche Autorität aber auch Vertrauen Morgan in diesem Moment anhaftete wurde angesichts der Stille und den Blicken der Soldaten schnell klar. Ein jeder von Ihnen salutierte zackig und machte weiter als wäre nichts gewesen. Morgan atmete einmal tief durch und bemerkte dann, dass der Streithammer der Paladin scheinbar bei ihrem Sturz aus der Halterung fiel, so dass er nun im Matsch lag. Noch immer schimmerte das heilige Werkzeug, doch schien die Intensität stetig abzunehmen. Morgan griff nach dem Hammer um ihn aufzuheben, doch in dem Moment als sich seine Finger um den Griff legten, schoss ein Schlag durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn wie gelähmt in dieser Position verharren. Scheinbar aus dem nichts übermannten ihn tiefe Trauer und Verzweiflung, als würde der Streitkolben selbst den Verlust seiner Gefährtin bei Morgan anklagen. Überfordert mit dieser Situation versuchte er die Waffe loszulassen, aber seine Hand wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Nicht mehr Herr über seinen Körper verkrampften sich sämtliche Muskeln, so, dass er unweigerlich anfing zu zittern und zu schwitzen. Schuldgefühle machten sich in Morgan breit. War es seine Schuld? War die Ausbildung nicht gut genug? Hätte er klarere Befehle geben müssen? Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, ehe sich im Griff der Waffe ein Riss bildete und der Lichtfluss um die Waffe abrupt versiegte. Die Schuldgefühle verschwanden so schnell wie sie kamen und sein Körper entspannte sich wieder. "Kommandant?... Kommandant? Jora?", Morgan vernahm eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich, ehe er sich aufrappelte, umdrehte und in das Gesicht seines Stellvertreters und rechte Hand Blickte. "Ja... Liam, was gibt es?", Morgan antwortete zwar und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Gegenüber zu legen, aber das gerade erlebte bestimmte seine Gedanken. "Wie sollen wir mit dem Schützen verfahren?" "Der Schütze?... Er... Ich will mit ihm sprechen..." Am Abend tat er dann genau das. Nach einem aufbauenden, väterlichen Gespräch mit Morgan war der Schütze emotional wieder stabil, aber bekam auch erklärt, dass eine Strafe unausweichlich war. In den folgenden Wochen überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Gerüchte um einen Paladin, den sie den Aschenbringer nannten, machten die Runde. Angeblich war er dazu in der Lage, mit Hilfe seines mächtigen Schwertes Untote mit einem einzelnen Streich in Asche zu verwandeln. Zum ersten mal bekamen Morgans Truppen diese Untoten dann auch zu Gesicht. Die Neugierde war dabei genau so groß wie die Angst und der Hass gegen den Verursacher dieser Tragödie. Die einzelnen Ghule und untoten Tiere, welche es irgendwie geschafft hatten durch die Front durchzudringen, waren nicht wirklich ein ernstzunehmender Feind und wurden von Morgans Einheiten im Handumdrehen erlöst, aber eines Tages überbrachte ein Bote den Befehl zu einem Sondereinsatz. Das Pergament war durch Verantwortliche vom Militär versiegelt und deutlich als "Geheimsache" gekennzeichnet: Verstoß der Bewohner von Liknitz gegen das Verbot der Verarbeitung frischen Getreides durch Ermittler der Ordnungskräfte bestätigt. Sofortige und strikte Quarantäne des Dorfes. Übertragung der Gerichtsbarkeit auf den Kommandierenden Offizier. Das Dorf Liknitz, westlich von Andorhal, war Morgan ein Begriff. Er als kommandierender Offizier hatte somit die Verantwortung über das etwa 100 Seelen zählende Dorf übertragen bekommen. Keine Aufgabe die er sich nicht gewachsen sah, allerdings war diese Situation aufgrund der Umstände doch eher außergewöhnlich. Morgan übertrug das Kommando der Straßensperren an Liam und machte sich mit zwei Dutzend Soldaten auf den Weg. Auf halber Strecke wurde der Trupp dann mit einer für sie neuen Situation konfrontiert. Mitten am Straßenrand befand sich ein großer Scheiterhaufen, an dessen Pfählen zehn Männer und Frauen mit Ketten fixiert waren. Sie trugen einfache Weiße Roben mit dem Symbol der Kirche auf der Brust. Zwei Priester sprachen zu ihnen und zählten ihnen scheinbar ihre Vergehen auf, während ein paar Paladine, ohne Wappenrock der Silberhand, aber deutlich an der Rüstung als Paladine zu erkennen, das Prozedere und die Priester absicherten. Morgan ließ seinen Trupp halt machen, woraufhin ein dritter Priester auf sie zukam und sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte. "Ehre dem König. Was geschieht hier, Priester?" "Licht zum Gruße, Soldaten. Diese armen Seelen fielen der Arglist des Schatten zum Opfer und haben sich dem Kult der Verdammten verschrieben. Sie werden nun der reinigenden Kraft des Feuers übergeben." "...Ihr... Exekutiert sie mit Feuer?", Morgans Magen zog sich zusammen, welch fürchterlicher Weg von dieser Welt zu scheiden. "Nein, wir erlösen sie", der Priester lächelte matt. "Ihre Seelen werden somit von Korrumption und Sünde reingewaschen." Morgan wusste in diesem Moment nicht was er davon halten sollte und blickte von den Delinquenten, einige von ihnen wiesen deutliche Spuren von Folter auf, zu den Paladinen, ehe der Priester wieder sprach. "Und wer seid ihr, mein Sohn?", noch immer lag dem Priester ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Kommandant Jora Morgan, erste Infanterie Division, zwölftes Regiment, drittes Bataillon. Und ihr?" "''Udwin Starkhand'', Inquisitor im Dienste der Kirche Lordaerons." Ein langer Moment des Schweigens und ein Blickduell folgten. Morgan war sich ob der Autorität dieses Mannes unsicher und wusste nicht, ob er in irgendeiner Weise intervenieren sollte. Von einem Inquisitor hatte er zuvor auch noch nie gehört. Da ihm dazu allerdings die nötige Zeit und Kompetenzen fehlten, gab er seinem Trupp ein Handzeichen, woraufhin sie weiterzogen. Just in diesem Moment entzündete einer der Inquisitoren den Scheiterhaufen. Morgan entschied sich den Blick stur geradeaus zu richten um den Todeskampf der Verurteilten nicht zusehen zu müssen und ging mit dem Trupp seiner Wege. Als die Schmerzensschreie der Ketzer kurz darauf allerdings einsetzten, hielt Morgan inne und Blickte hinter sich. Die Szene war grässlich. Einige seiner Männer folgten Morgans Blick und blieben wie versteinert stehen, ehe er einen kurzen und deutlichen Befehl zum weitergehen aussprach. Der Rest des Marsches schwiegen die Männer um die Wette und verarbeiteten scheinbar das gerade erlebte. Morgan war sich ebenfalls unsicher, konnte und wollte diesen Umstand allerdings nicht seine Männer spüren lassen. Ferner war es als Soldat auch nicht seine Aufgabe, sich in Angelegenheiten der Kirche einzumischen. In Arbeit Terenas' Ende und die neue Ordnung ... Tyrs Hand und die Gespenster von Einheit 7 ... Amelie ... Waidmanns Heil ... Silber ist das neue Rot ... Die Jagd geht weiter ... Battle of the shepherds ...